


Malia Tate Imagines

by cactiem



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-27 01:50:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18188231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cactiem/pseuds/cactiem
Summary: A collection of Malia Tate imagines from my Tumblr





	1. Unknown Number

Ever since more hunters came into town you had to be even more careful. No one knows about what you are. It's a closely guarded secret that you've not told anyone, especially your dad. You see a few years ago before you moved to Beacon Hills you became something your dad hunted and feared the most. You became a werewolf. He doesn't know. No one does.

 

When hunters came into town and started hunting innocent people, your friends, you knew you had to do something. Scott and his pack don't know who you are but you knew them. You knew everyone who was supernatural and in his pack. With everyone killing innocents you decided to take it upon yourself to help try and stop it. You started off with tracking where the hunters are going. You also would message someone from the pack, anonymously of course, to warn them.

 

Today was no different. Last night you overheard your dad and the other hunters discuss the plans that would be taking place the next day, tonight now. You were standing in the hallway by your locker, which was across from Liam's, and you messaged him.

 

 **Unknown** **Number** : don't go to the forest tonight. Hunters will be there.

 

Liam's phones buzzed signalling a text. He frowned when he saw it and immediately showed it to Mason. Using your enhanced hearing you eavesdropped into their conversation. "Another message?" Mason asked.

 

"Who do you think is sending them?" Liam wondered. He was confused. Everyone in Scott's pack was. They didn't understand why anyone was helping them when everyone was supposed to be in fear of them.

 

"I don't know but whoever it is they're helping us." Mason pointed out. "Maybe you should text them back. They might be here right now." Liam nodded and started typing away on his phone sending you a message back.

 

 **Liam** : how do you know this?

 

He pressed sent and heard a phone go off. Liam looked up to your direction but you disappeared before he could figure out it was you.

 

This went on for a while. You giving them tips and ultimately saving their lives. Staying in the shadows of course. One night you over heard one of the hunters talking about some werewolves they caught, one of them being Theo. From what you heard Theo was a bad guy but that doesn't mean he should be put through whatever it was they were doing to him. You decided that when your dad and his friends go out hunting in the woods you'd sneak down to where they are keeping him and save him. You got dressed into your hoodie and climbed out of the window.

 

When you got there you had to go through some tunnels. The closer you got the louder you heard the voices. Two of them. You could take them, you thought. Your plan was to draw one of them out and attack them then do the same for the other. When the two hunters were out like a light you went in and cut Theo and the other two that were with him down. Theo flinched when you tried to help. "I'm helping you." You hissed in a hushed manner.

 

"How do I know I can trust you, huh? How do I know you're not going just going to kill me the moment we step out of those doors?" Theo asked skeptically. He wasn't used to a stranger helping him. The other two however were already out of the door.

 

"Look, we can stand here all day and discuss whether you can trust me or we can get the hell out of here before dumb and dumber wake up and call reinforcements." You said rolling your eyes at how reluctant Theo was being. He was still being skeptical about you so you did the only thing you could think of to hurry this along, you punched him knocking him out.

 

You made your way to Scott's house with an unconscious Theo in the backseat. When you got there you dragged him to the front steps and left him there hurrying back to your car and out of there before your dad noticed you were gone. Before you did leave though you sent a text to Scott.

 

 **Unknown** Number: a present outside of your front door. Hunters had him.

 

After Scott received the text he went to his door and opened it seeing an unconscious Theo. He stepped outside looking for any sign of who dropped him off but no one was there.

 

The next day Scott and his pack formulated a plan to figure out who was helping them. The plan was that Liam, Corey, and Mason would call the number and figure out who answers or receives a notification. They would do it when it was gym class so all of the phones were in the same room. When they called they heard a ringtone going off but it wasn't coming from the boys locker room, which was where they were. They all poked their heads out of the door looking at each other with confusion. "It's coming from the girls locker room?" Mason asked.

 

The boys figured out it was you who was helping and went straight to Scott and the others to tell them. "So it's Y/N who is helping us?" Lydia questioned. "But why?"

 

"I don't know but we have to follow and confront them." Scott replied. And that's what they did. They followed you home after school and when you got home they were shocked with what they found. Scott and the others sank low in their chairs so no one would see them. He recognised the men that were coming out of your house and the cars. They were hunters.

 

-

 

You were at your locker putting your books in your bag when someone slammed the locker door shut startling you. You looked up seeing Liam in front of you and behind you was Mason and Corey, you were surrounded. "What do you- what do you want?" You asked nervously having no idea why you were being confronted.

 

"If your dad is a hunter why are you helping us?" Liam answered with question.

 

"I- I don't know what you're talking about."

 

"Y/N we know it's you who's been helping us. We just want to know why." Mason added in a more calming tone than Liam.

 

"Fine. The truth is that what they're doing to you is wrong and I just want to help. Help stop the deaths of innocent people." You admitted before walking away to class.

 

-

 

Hunters were now closing in. Scott's pack were in the woods trying to outrun the hunters. You managed to get there just in time before anyone was killed. "What are you doing here, Y/N?" Scott asked when he saw you.

 

"I'm here to help." You said before flashing your eyes golden yellow to show him you're a werewolf.

 

"You're a-" Scott started but you interrupted him.

 

"Yes. Now get out of here. All of you. I'll fend them off." You instructed. When no one moved you shouted. "Go!" They all started running accept Scott. "I'll be fine just go. Save your pack Scott. If anyone can stop what is going on it's you. The least I could do is give you some time." Scott hesitantly nodded and followed his pack further into the forest. As they were running the pack heard a growling sound before a gunshot then silence. They all looked at each other with sorrow before running again.


	2. Keeping an Eye on You

Y/N Y/L/N    250

 

There it was. Your name came up on the screen of the new deadpool list Lydia had unlocked. Malia was looking to see if her name was on the list when her eyes fell onto your name. She furrowed her eyebrows at your name being on the list, not understanding why it was on there. "Why is Y/N on the list? This must be some kind of mistake." Malia said to the pack who were also gathered around the list.

 

"There are no mistakes with the deadpool." Lydia pointed out.

 

"Okay, so why didn't they say anything about being supernatural?" Malia asked kind of forcefully causing everyone to look at her strangely, wondering why she cares so much.

 

"Maybe Y/N doesn't know." Scott proposed. "Either way we need to keep an eye-."

 

"I'll do it." Malia volunteered before Scott could finish causing more strange glances her way.

 

-

 

Malia took her job of keeping an eye on you very seriously. You were at your locker exchanging books when you didn't hear or see Malia come and stand beside you. You shut your locker and jumped when you saw her leaning against the locker next to yours. "Hey, Y/N." Malia greeted, a little too eagerly.

 

"Umm, hi... Malia." You replied hesitation in your voice. Malia or anyone in Scott's friend group in fact have never spoken to you so you were confused when Malia came and spoke to you out of nowhere.

 

"Are you okay?" She asked, still in the same tone as she greeted you.

 

"I'm good." You nodded. "I'm actually about to head to History."

 

"Oh, same."

 

"You're not in my class though."

 

"Right because I meant I'm about to head to class which is... math." Malia said trying to come up with a good lie to avoid suspicion.

 

"Okay, well I'll see you around, I guess." You replied before walking to your class.

 

"Yeah, see you." She shouted after you giving an awkward wave. As you left down the hallway Malia cursed to herself at how bad she was doing at keeping an eye on you. She knew she had to come up with a better idea and that's what she did.

 

-

 

The next she saw of you was in the library. You were at a table staying late to study. Not many people were in the library so there were plenty of tables to sit at. When you felt someone sit opposite you, you looked up from your book and saw Malia sitting there. You did a double take to make sure she was actually there. "What are you doing here?" You asked in a whisper. Even though the librarian has gone home you still whispered even if it wasn't being forced out of a force of habit.

 

"I came to study and keep you company." Malia said, not whispering.

 

"Where are your books then?" You asked raising an eyebrow thinking you've caught her in a lie. Since your paths crossing this morning you've been a little suspicious of Malia and her friends. They've been everywhere you were and have been talking in hushed whispers around you. Yesterday they didn't even look your way and today you had Malia following you around like a lost puppy. It was weirding you out.

 

"I...forgot them. I guess I'm just keeping you company." Malia replied. "Maybe I can help you. What are you working on?"

 

"My history project." You told her, your expression dropped when you said it which Malia noticed.

 

"You don't sound too thrilled about it."

 

"I'm not. I'm having a little difficulty with it." You said exasperated.

 

"Let me help you." She smiled at you which caused your frown to turn into a smile.

 

You have been both working together on the project, Malia helping as best she could but mostly keeping up your morale, for a while now. You hadn't noticed that you two were the only ones left. Whilst Malia was packing your stuff away you were putting the books back that you used. Malia dropped your bag when she smelt someone else was in the library with you. Her heart rate began to get frantic. You were in between bookshelves when a tall man in black with a crossbow came around the corner. He aimed the bow at you but you didn't notice, that was until Malia came out of nowhere and pushed you out of the crossfire. You looked up and saw Malia with fangs and claws, you wanted to thank her but you didn't have time as she was already dragging you up on your feet and out of the library, the man with the crossbow chasing after you.


End file.
